Episode 5391 (25 November 2016)
Synopsis Louise gives Phil the silent treatment and Phil confides in Jay that Ben’s behaving no more warmly. En-route to school, Bex questions Louise on her subdued temperament - Louise shares that she’s worried about Phil. Bex suggests that instead of ignoring Phil, she try being nice to him. Bex tries to empathise with Louise – when Sonia was ill, Bex was afraid she was going to die, but things worked out. The school call – Sharon brings Dennis, who claims he doesn’t feel well, home and leaves him with Phil. Alone with Phil, Dennis admits that it’s tough to be at school without Eddie. Phil and Dennis openly talk about mourning for those lost; Dennis suggests they could have a day at school where they all wear their football shirts, to remember Eddie properly. Dennis relaxes as he plays a video game with Phil and it’s not long before he tells Phil that he knows he isn’t going to have a transplant; he’s going to have to look after Sharon’s when he’s gone. Later, Phil overhears Dennis telling Louise that he doesn’t want Phil to die; he’s scared and Louise admits she is too. Phil summons Sharon, Louise and Dennis and tells them that he’s changed his mind; he wants to go on the transplant list… Jay leaves for work to help Billy - Eddie’s dad is heading to the Funeral Parlour today. Billy frets to Honey; he’s nervous about facing a parent who’s just lost his son. Honey reassures him that his natural compassion will shine through. Jay and Billy nervously wait for the arrival of Eddie’s dad; they both fear saying the wrong thing. Post the meeting, Jay tells Billy how brilliant he was; Billy reciprocates the praise. A raging Whitney accuses Lee of seeing someone else – she knows he wasn’t in work yesterday and begs to know the truth. Lee claims that he went into town to start Christmas shopping for her present; he didn’t want her to twig. Whitney demands for Lee to tell her what he bought her, but relents when Lee reminds her that it’ll ruin his surprise. Whitney sobs and apologises for jumping to conclusions – Lee comforts her. The pair share a kiss and things begin to get heated. Later, Lee crosses Linda in the Square, who asks Lee to check through the boxes he used to move; she still can’t find the bracelet from her dad. A guilt-ridden Lee suggests that she search the Vic again – she may have missed it. At work, Lee is cornered by Oz, who claims that he knows Lee wasn’t genuinely ill yesterday. Lee snaps and shoves Oz. After a breather, Lee apologises to Oz, but is crestfallen to see that his jacket has been cut. In the Vic, Whitney apologises to Lee for ever doubting him. Sylvie finds Linda’s lost bracelet in the Vic living room and slips it onto her wrist. Linda clocks it and asks for it back – Sylvie’s resistant. A guilty Lee clocks Linda’s struggle. Eventually, Tina manages to coax the bracelet off of Sylvie. Stacey finds Kyle browsing for accommodation in France. When Stacey is adamant that she get Kyle a leaving gift, Kyle suggests that he’ll cook the family a going away dinner instead. As the family tuck into Kyle’s duck lasagne, Stacey hands him a present – it’s a framed photo of all the family together. There’s a knock at the door – it’s Ian, who’s come over to say goodbye. Kyle offers Ian a heart-felt thanks for the opportunities he’s given him. Patrick finds Dot in the Launderette and reminds her about her eye appointment that afternoon; he’s adamant that he’ll accompany her. In the waiting room, Patrick reassures Dot that she’ll be fine – she’s resilient. As Dot is called into the doctor, Patrick waits outside. The doctor tells Dot that she’s going to send her to a specialist and explains that she may have Age Related Macular Degeneration. In the café, Dot briefs Patrick on how her appointment went and claims she’s going to do her own research before she sees the specialist. Later, Patrick looks through Dot’s printed information and talks her through the procedure she can expect if treated – she balks when Patrick reads that they would inject the medication into her eye. Abi arrives in the café with a text from Geraldine, regarding casting for ‘A Christmas Carol’. Patrick is disappointed to discover he’s been cast as a street beggar. Abi states that she is a chorus girl and Kathy is fuming to find out she’s a pantomime horse. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes